Holy Water
by Dark Inu Fan
Summary: Eri has been raped. kagome is the only one that can comfort her. Based on the song Holy Water by Big&Rich. Rating lowered


This is dedicated to one of my friends and I just felt like doing a song fic, just give it to me easy when you say it sucks. And this is also an apology to all of my faithful, and not so faithful, readers. I waited 3 weeks to update my main story.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the song Holy Water by Big & Rich do not belong to me. to see the full version with lyrics you have to, unfortunately, go to mediaminer dot com.

* * *

There was no way that she was going back to the feudal era today, it was raining there and no doubt it was flooding the miniature shrine that housed the well. Plus it was a long time since she could just curl up in a warm blanket with a book and a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She had just gotten into a comfortable position when... 

knock, knock, knock -

Kagome looked up at the front door, 'who would be out there at this time? I'll just let mama get it' she thought, going back to her marked spot.

knock, knock, knock -

There it came again, "mama! Are you getting the door?" she called, hoping against hope that she didn't have to get up from the couch. There was no sound of response throughout the house and Kagome groaned, "home alone, should I be rigging traps and screaming my head off now?" she grumbled as she untangled herself from the warm blanket.

knock, knock, kn-thump –

Kagome opened to door during the last knock and ended up getting a rap on her noggin instead. "hello. The shrine is clo… ERI! What are you doing here? It's soaking outside!"

There she was, standing there in the pouring rain with nothing but a wool blanket protecting her from the elements. "c-can I come in Kagome?" the girl asked, shivering from the cold and rain. Her short hair style stuck to her face and Kagome could tell that she was crying even in the rain.

"oh, no your brother came home, didn't he?" Kagome asked, ushering the soaking girl into the living room to sit by the fire (in this story, Kagome's house has a fireplace) and to shake out the practically waterproof blanket. Eri nodded her thanks and took the hot cup of chocolate that Kagome was about to drink before Eri knocked.

"was this yours? I don't mind if you have it." Eri held up the cup and looked into the fire, "I can make my own later."

"don't worry, I didn't drink any of it and it looks like you need it more than I do, Eri," Kagome smiled, trying to comfort her friend when she knew how serious this was.

"thanks Kagome. I'm sorry if I intruded on you or not, seeing that you're almost always sick these days." Eri continued to stare into the fire, absently sipping the hot drink as she mentally replayed earlier in her mind

* * *

earlier that day 

"oh, Eri, your brother is coming home from his school and he said he can't wait to see you!" Eri froze stiff. Her brother's 'school' was actually the Tokyo penitentiary. He had been put there five years ago for being an accomplice in an alleged rape case. Of course, Eri saw what really happened, but was too young to testify and so he got off easy. The 'victim' of the 'alleged' rape was her elementary best friend that she hadn't seen for years now.

"o-okay mom!" she called back, trying her hardest to keep the fear out of her voice. She was older now, and 'perfect for the taking' as her brother, correction step-brother, would say before picking a girl. She had to witness many times her brother's 'actions' and nobody ever believed her. And, no doubt, this time was her turn.

"…and so, when he got home, the first thing he did was drag me up to his old room to 'get reacquainted' with him," Eri drowned a sob in a gulp of the scorching liquid.

"did he…?" Kagome sad down by her friend and gave her a sideways hug through her wool blanket and Kagome's pink comforter. All Eri could do was nod before she broke down completely in Kagome's arms, spilling the chocolate all over the stone fireplace front and some went into the fire. "shh, shh, you're safe now. I'm glad that you came here instead of trying to fight that thug of a brother." Kagome was reminded roughly of the times she had to comfort her friends in Sengoku-jidai.

Kagome knew this day was going to come to her friend eventually, ever since Eri entrusted Kagome with her deepest secret about her brother. Kagome naturally offered her house for a safe haven and her family also agreed (but didn't know the real details) as long as she needed a place to stay.

"don't worry Eri, you can stay as long as you want. Mama, Souta, and Jii-chan won't be home until tomorrow, so you can have my bed." Eri nodded in vague acknowledgement and buried her face further into Kagome's neck. All she could really do now was rub her friend's back and be a giant tissue.

* * *

After an hour, the indoor rainstorm finally ebbed enough for Kagome to get a word out, "umm… Eri? My foots asleep." She said, partially to get her friend off her foot, and partially to try to change the mood. Eri smiled weakly and leaned back to free Kagome's foot. "so. Do you want a bath?" Kagome asked, stretching out her sore muscles. 

She didn't trust her voice, but Eri nodded a yes and Kagome bounded up the stairs to get the water running. Kagome came back downstairs and gasped. Outside was the most spectacular sunset that she had seen in this time.

Kagome grabbed Eri's shoulders and stood her up, looking out the window. Outside was what made this shrine wonderful. The clearing clouds shone with golds and pinks of the sinking sun and a flock of robins crossed their view.

"if that isn't a sign, I don't know what is. Eri, soon you will fly like those birds in the sunset with freedom." Kagome turned her friend to stare into her tear-streaked face, "You're an angel and don't let anyone tell you different. You can always fly and be free"

****

"never forget that I'll always be there for you. Now, lets go get your bath." Kagome smiled gently and led her friend upstairs into the bathroom.**_

* * *

_**

Whatcha think? I changed facts so not everything is true. I know nothing about Kagome's school friends and I just picked one. I hope you all like this fic. dark


End file.
